


The Fallen Dreemurrs

by Breadstick_child



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: American Sign Language, Blind Frisk, Bonding, Chara is blaming themselves for Asriel's death, Comfort/Angst, FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Chara, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sad.png, Selectively Mute Frisk, The Surface but with a twist ending, Uh Oh I'm in the Mood for soft Charisk..., send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_child/pseuds/Breadstick_child
Summary: Chara has something to say to Frisk after the pacifist route is complete.





	The Fallen Dreemurrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightseekerGameWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743954) by [LightseekerGameWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing). 



     Chara stood on the cliff, alone. Frisk had gone to ask Toriel, their adoptive mother, to stay a while longer unattended.  
The felt the sun's rays on their face. It felt a lot better than the dirt they'd put up with for decades.  
And now...  
They were free.  
All of monster kind was free thanks to one child.  
One child.  
O n e  c h i l d.  
It was absolutely amazing how just one human, with enough determination, could save an entire race.  
If only...  
If only Asriel was here to see it.

If only.  
They then began thinking about how  **they** were the reason he didn't make it. How, if  **they** hadn't forced him into submission to take part in their plan (which was supposed to fix everything), he wouldn't have been dead.  
He would have been here if  **they** hadn't been the cause of his death.  
The more they thought about this, the more their emotions suffered. Before they could notice and dam the impending flood, tears streamed down their face, and dotted the dusty ground below them.

As they stared into the distance, sobbing softly, they heard shuffling, but ignored it.  
They saw someone appear next to them out of the corner of their eye.

The figure was about their height, with a blue and pink-striped sweater, yellowish skin, and chestnut hair. They didn't speak, nor move after they took their place.  
It was obviously Frisk. No one else was up here but them.

"Hey." they signed, their dark brown hair blowing across their face in the slight breeze. They looked calm, especially calm for them.

"Hi." Chara replied, their voice wavering a bit.  
"What's wrong?" the pacifistic child signed, their eyes showing concern.  
"I-It's nothing." the child spectre replied, still crying silently.  
"You're sure about that?" Frisk questioned again, this time using actual words. Their voice was hoarse from almost never being used.  
Chara sighed, and choked out:  
"Thank you."  
"What?"  
"Thank you, so, so,  **so** , much."  
"Why are you thanking me?" the blue-sweatered child asked.  
"You freed them all."  
"You did it. All by yourself."  
"And even though Asriel wasn't here to see the sunset..."  
"I'm still glad you fell." the taller child replied, falling to their knees and sobbing uncontrollably.  
Frisk knelt down and hugged Chara, letting them cry into their shoulder.  
Chara didn't mind and kept crying.  
"It's okay Chara. It's okay to cry."  
They held the position until Chara had run out of tears to cry, and they pulled out, wiping their eyes.  
"Thanks, Frisk. I always knew you were a good partner." the child remarked.  
"No problem." Frisk signed back.  
Chara sat there and sighed.  
There was a moment of silence, and neither child wanted to ruin the moment.  
Suddenly, they felt a sharp pain, almost as if someone was dragging them from existence. They cried out in pain, and Frisk looked over in panic, hands shaking too much to sign.  
"Frisk, I have something to ask you."  
"W-what? What's happening to you?" they screamed.  
"My time's come for me to leave. But..."  
"When I go, don't forget me, okay?" they queried.  
"O-of course, Chara! I wouldn't forget you!"  
"I've got a few seconds left. Let Mom know I love her, and that Asriel misses her, too." Their hands flung up to their neck, and began fiddling with their locket.  
"Chara...what are you doing?"  
The taller child took the locket and placed it in Frisk's hands.  
"Chara! That's yours, not mine! I don't..."  
"Keep it. Don't forget me..." they said as they faded away.  
"NO! CHARA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
But it was too late.  
They had faded away.  
But Frisk still had a job.  


They had to remember the fallen Dreemurrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened  
> That was sad even for me to write...  
> :(  
> Hope you enjoyed though! :D


End file.
